Misu's Ground
by NOVAZ3N
Summary: Velvet Scarlatina hears a voice demanding her release from a well known school bully. She looks over to see Misu, an unfamiliar student who comes to her aid. Velvet soon develops a crush on Misu, but not without seeing him in tears for a reason she has yet to learn. This is my first fan fiction I have created. I give credit for the inspiration to The Rogue King's "Skittish" story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Cardin!" Velvet heard a voice yell out her direction. She turned her head, which her ears were still held tightly by Cardin's grip, to see a student with an emotionless face, yet with a confident form, walking towards them. "Unhand that girl." He continued. "Hmph. Why should I?" Cardin refused to let go. With a shifted sigh, the unnamed student gave a reason. "Well, if you don't, I'll report you to the principle for harassing a fellow student." Cardin, whose grip was now considerably looser, tried to come up with an angered comeback. "Is that a threat?" Rolling his eyes, the one trying to create peace replied "Well, by your definition, yes, it is." A few moments passed before Cardin finally released Velvet. "Fine." He, and the rest of his team got up and walked past him, bumping his shoulder with theirs on their way out. The confident young man now turned to look downward upon the girl he had just defended and changed his expression. "Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Uh, yeah... thanks." Velvet did not know what else to say. The young man offered his hand to help her get up. "I'll see you around, then." He walked back to his table where he was having lunch. Near the end of the lunch period, Velvet looked his direction and noticed that he was alone. The bell rung as they all prepared for their next class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Later that night, Velvet decided to do some reading in the library. As she was sitting in her favorite spot, reading a new book she picked up the week before coming to Beacon, and now having the chance to read it, she realized that she was the only one there. The doors of the library opened with the breezy air flowing in. It was a rainy evening. She looked to see who it was, and it was him… the boy who had helped her out of Cardin's grasp from earlier. He must not have seen her when he walked in, judging by how he was walking. He moved straight towards the desk in the middle of the room. Velvet figured the bookcase in front of her was blocking his view from her. He sat down quietly and did not move for the longest time. Velvet went back to her reading until she couldn't help herself any longer. She had a crush on him and wanted to see what he was doing. At the same time she began to hear him whimper. He tried to keep quiet, but whatever is was that was saddening him was clearly too painful to hold in. Velvet was shocked to see _him_ of all people crying. He appeared to be so cool headed and confident that she had no idea what it could have been to make him upset. He let out with a voice filled with pain a muffled "Why?" Velvet had no idea what was bothering him, but she felt it would be a bad time to walk up to him and ask what's wrong. She stayed silent for as long as she could, making sure that he could never hear or notice her. After some 20 minutes of weeping, he got up and left the library as he came. Velvet lied there and lost herself in thought. She closed her eyes and eventually dozed off. By the time she awoke, it was morning. "Did I really fall asleep in the library?" She was asked herself quietly in a surprised, but in a sleepy tone. 5:01 AM. The clock at the front desk read. "...My first class is in an hour." She thought to herself. Slowly walking towards the doors, she notices that it had stopped raining.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, class. How was your night?" A few people answered as the professor began writing a question upon the board. Moments passed before he called on someone to answer it. "Misu, how about you?" Passionately, a voice explained. "I would rid the world of fear. Replace darkness with light. Empty the world of ignorance and pain and fill it with knowledge, understanding, and love, so that no one had to experience the pain that once filled the Earth." "That voice… It's his!" Velvet peered down to see him sitting near the front of the class. "That is an interesting answer. Care to explain to the class why you would do so?" Professor Peach asked him. His voice melted Velvet's thoughts and made her blush just hearing the words that came from his mouth. "The world has many flaws. As humans, we enter this world with no prior knowledge of it. Who are we to blame for not understanding the mistakes we make? With not only knowledge, but understanding, the world would finally be able to see the truth… That fighting- That wars are meaningless. Each man has something they want to protect, but something may stand in their way. So they do whatever is necessary in their eyes. It would be a lot different if they knew that helping each other, instead of fighting, would benefit them far more than what they ever could have imagined." A moment pondering his words passed before the professor had begun the lesson. The question that was written on the board: "If you had absolute control of Planet Earth, what would you do?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch time again, and Velvet managed to stay away from Cardin this time. She sat alone at her desk as she watched the time pass by, staring at her crush from afar. He ate his lunch rather quickly, and it was the same from the day before. His words flew around in her head like a swarm of butterflies. How could she talk to him? She wanted to so badly. She decided to go to the library again that evening. She sat in her favorite spot again and waited. Hours passed, but he never came. Velvet, now disheartened, got up and went back to her dorm. She took a walk the next morning. She contemplated going to the library, but decided against it. Though, she had to pass the library to go on her route. Velvet stopped to look inside, and thought about going in once again. "No, he's not there. He couldn't b-" At that moment, Velvet saw the doors of the library open, and Misu sitting at the same desk he was before. She walked hurriedly inside. She came up with the excuse of having to check out a book for a class of hers. She got nervous though, and left just as quickly as she came in.


	5. Chapter 5

"I would like to assign partners to each of you to work on certain group projects together. If you have a problem with the assigned list, let me know and I'll try to make changes accordingly. These partners I assign you will be with whom you work with for the rest of the year, as in combat and in many real life scenarios, you will not be working with just your team members, so it is important to know how to adapt to those who you are unfamiliar with." Professor Peach was telling this to the class as Velvet was replaying the event of what happened two nights ago when she saw Misu crying in the library. "Why?" That word and its circumstances were repeating in her head when she heard her name get called out. "...and Velvet Scarlatina." She lifted her head from her desk and looked up to see who her partner was. She saw Misu getting up from his desk and walking towards the professor to ask a question. The professor then pointed at her. He looked up at her from the way and her eyes widened. A chill shot through her. _Misu_ was going to be her partner? No way… in a room of give or take 25 people, Misu would be picked to be her partner for the rest of the year. As Misu began walking up the stair towards her, she began breathing heavily. She had to calm herself down before he got here. "Hello." She heard his voice say to her. "Hi…" She could barely talk. Her anxiousness led to anticipation which constricted her words and actions. The assignment was written on the board once everyone had a partner and was settled down in their new seats. "Oh and by the way, where you are sitting now will be your new seating chart." Peach concluded as he was sitting at his desk and returned to his own work. "So, I guess we'll be partners for the year. I'm Misu." Velvet looked at him and tried to smile while she replied to him. "I'm… Velvet." The class period went by very quickly. So much so that Velvet was unable to get any work done because she had spent the whole period overwhelmed with her own thoughts. She realized how much she had to do for the next day and didn't know if she could get it all done. She looked worried to Misu "I can do the other part of the assignment if you want, or at least help you out with it." "Huh?" Velvet was in a daze when he said this. "Really?" Misu chuckled. "Yeah. You can meet me at the library this evening if you want any help with anything. If not, I'll finish the assignment on my own." Velvet felt like she was getting offered more help than what she had asked for, but when she questioned him as to why he would offer to do such a thing, he replied with this: "I want to help others as much as I can, so it's not a problem, in fact it's a pleasure." A newly reassured Velvet jumped at the idea and agreed to meet him in the library that night.


End file.
